Copper and Gold
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: LXG/Sally Lockhart Series crossover.  Sally learns that she can love again when she and Henry Jekyll spend a night together.  Rated M for sexual content.


**Title:** Copper and Gold

**Category: **LXG and Sally Lockhart Series

**Character Pairing:** Henry Jekyll/Sally Lockhart

**Genre:** Romance and Drama

**Rating:** M for sexual scenes

**Summary:** Sally Lockhart learns that she can find love again when she and Henry Jekyll share a night together.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen _ is copyright 20th Century Fox, based on the comic book by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Niel. Dr. Henry Jekyll is copyright of Robert Louis Stevenson. Okay, I'm going to admit that I really don't like the Jekyll/OC pairing in LXG fan fiction. However, Sally Lockhart is copyright to Philip Pullman, who also wrote _His Dark Materials_. Now, there are spoilers for the _Sally Lockhart _series in this, so don't read if you are not familiar with the books. Sally is in her forties in this story, she was in her twenties in the book _Shadow in the North,_ which was set in the 1870s. This might be similar to Jason Flemyng's sex scene in _The Red Violin_, but he's asking for it with abs like his. XD

* * *

She had been waiting for him, since meeting him she had quickly befriended him. He came through her front door, removing his black tailored coat. They smiled at each other as they hugged briefly.

Henry Jekyll was similar to her deceased fiance, he was intelligent, sweet, and a little naive. When her fiance had brown hair and chestnut eyes, Jekyll had copper red hair and blue-grey eyes that seemed sad at times.

"Sally," he said to her softly, "how was your day?"

"It wasn't busy," she replied. She only saw one client for the day. "How was yours?"

"Dull," he said regretfully, "we haven't made progress at all." Jekyll told her that he was with a small organization that carried out duties for the government. He said it was mostly secret because his superiors advised against speaking about it.

"Come," she said, gently squeezing his arm, "let us spend the evening together." She lead him upstairs to her bedroom.

They were in her bedroom, the only light was the oil lamp on her night table next to her bed. Like she had done with her fiance on that fateful night so many years ago, she began to undress herself until she was in her corset and drawers only. Henry slowly removed his vest, but his fingers trembled at his neck tie and shirt buttons.

"Allow me," she said calmly. She removed his neck tie and suspenders first, then she unbuttoned his shirt downward, she knelt on one knee as she unfastened his trousers. As his trousers fell to his feet, she pulled his shirt wide open.

Still kneeling in front of him, she looked up at his face. Henry stared back down with wide eyes, unable to speak, but his mouth twitched with animated movement.

She already knew he was tall and looked well for his age, now she looked at his exposed body. Henry was really thin, frail looking, his skin ghastly pale. Beneath his pale skin, the thin muscles of his chest and belly tightened, Henry's rib cage easily stood out as he inhaled deeply.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, looking back into his grey eyes. Perhaps most would have found his body pitiful in appearance, but she found that Henry was attractive in his own right.

"Y-yes," said Henry, trying to relax. He remained still, the only movement was his heaving chest as he breathed.

"So am I." Even though she had not done it in years, she still wanted to. She gently grasped his hips with her pale hands. Feeling the urge, she slowly kissed the left side of his lower abdomen. His skin was smooth to touch, the flesh felt firm beneath. She heard him moan as she savored his body.

"Keep going," whispered Henry.

One of his hands began unpinning her blonde hair as she kissed the right side of his abdomen. Then both of his hands were stroking her hair as she pressed her lips right below his navel. She began to rise, still kissing his abdominal muscles as Henry kept running his fingers through her hair. After placing a kiss over his heart, she and Henry were standing pressed together. Her arms were around Henry's waist while his hands rested on her shoulders. Henry's shirt fell to the floor, followed by her own corset and drawers.

"Your hair is so gold," he said, with a shy smile that reminded her of her fiance.

"Your hair is so copper," she returned. Then they melted together.

That morning, she woke up beside him. Henry was sleeping on his side, his back to her. She looked at the scars etched into his back. What could have caused them? Would he tell her if she asked?

She ran a finger behind Jekyll's ear, remembering their passionate night. What they shared was similar to what she and her fiance shared the night when her daughter was conceived. She was in her forties, her daughter had already grown up and left home, her fiance had been dead for years, and it was time that she found some companionship. Frederic, her dear fiance and the father of her daughter, had always respected her choices, he would want her to do what made her happy.

A soft groan came from Henry as he stirred awake. He rolled onto his back to face her.

"Good morning," she said, stroking one of his copper sideburns.

"What time is it?" he asked, gently tugging on a strand of her blonde hair.

"Does it matter?"

"No." He dropped her strand of hair as she kissed his lips, neck and chest. Henry rested his chin on her blonde hair as she pressed her ear over his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"I don't mean to pry," she said as the drumming of his heart soothed her. "Can you tell me how you got the scars on your back?"

"A-an accident," he started, "I fell on sharp shards of glass." Henry did not sound comfortable talking about it.

"It's alright," she said, running her hand over Henry's rib cage and belly. "I understand if you feel uncomfortable about it."

"Don't worry about it, you didn't mean to offend," he said. Henry Jekyll pulled Sally Lockhart on top of him. As they pressed lips together, the morning sunlight glinted off copper and gold hair. Since her dear Frederic's passing, Sally had finally found love again.

_Fin._


End file.
